


The Honk of Style

by Samodiwa



Series: Your Goose Materials [3]
Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, POV Second Person, The Goose is a witch's daemon, peace was never an option
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodiwa/pseuds/Samodiwa
Summary: The Goose takes offence to its victims'... questionable decor choices.
Series: Your Goose Materials [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749877
Kudos: 17





	The Honk of Style

You have already done the laundry (and likely started a scandal), by the time you notice the plastic _doppelganger_ hiding behind the topiary. How long has it been here? Outrage! 

And you thought the man’s sign, and his persian downright _yowling_ at you was rude. Well, it’s time to teach all of them a thing, or two about exterior design. 

Your attempts to liven up the man’s garden sadly backfire; with the vase and multiple other trinkets going flying over the fence. You chose to retaliate on the woman’s behalf and snatched up everything from his table. That spindly rose of his paid the ultimate price as well. 

Amid their arguing, you, once again, spot the fake goose. You hurriedly drag it away and take its place. The moment you notice its bow fell off, a butterfly lands on your beak. 

You go completely still. 

The woman takes a close look at you… and without much thought ties the bow around your neck, before going back to her painting. 

Clearly,nothing compares to the real thing. You look positively _dashing_. 

It’s a shame the same thing can’t be said about your runway. The bell is certainly a nice touch, though. 


End file.
